Read the damn book!
by Candyberry
Summary: The book sat unopened on the desk. Neither of them wanted to read it. [RenxAnna] One shot


Read the damn book!

* * *

**RenxAnna. . . ahhhh! No! Put that baseball bat down! I come in peace! Don't hurt meh! O.O **

**(sweat drops) Ok, I like this pairing for some reason. So I decided to write my own Ren and Anna. I don't know how this idea came to meh, it just popped outta meh head! No fluff in here, not really anyway. **

(I do not own Shaman King)

_**Do you realize that arguing never really works? **_

_**You think you'll win**_

_**You think being stubborn is the key**_

_**But that gets you into even more trouble**_

_** -Candyberry**_

* * *

Ren glanced at Anna, she did the same. Neither of them wanted to touch the book on the desk.

"I am waiting Kyouyama," The pointy haired boy growled.

"Right after you."

Both were now getting pissed. It was horrible enough that the teacher paired them up together for history! And now their "partner" just won't read the damn book!

Anna lifted her hand…………..and slid the book closer towards Ren. The Chinese boy just frowned and pushed it back. She pushed it again. He pushed it back. The two had a little game of pushing it back and forth.

Behind the two, sat HoroHoro and Yoh. They steal "what the heck" looks at each other and continued to watch. THEY on the other hand were working together just fine.

Surprisingly, the teacher didn't seem to notice. She just sat on her desk, reading a newspaper. That's the thing with substitutes; they just don't seem to know anything at all, or do much of anything for that matter. For a replacement, they just don't seem all there.

"I'll read it AFTER you!" Ren insisted.

"That's my job!" Anna argued. "You read it!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

HoroHoro and Yoh sweat dropped. This couldn't possibly get any worst. The blue haired boy poked at Ren's back. He whirled around and glared, nearly making Horo fall off his chair.

"What?" he snapped.

"Uh……….better read that book, time's almost up," the blue haired boy answered.

All four of them stared at the clock. There was only a few more minutes left before dismissal. Anna scowled and glared at her "partner."

"Read. The. Book. NOW." She stopped after each word, sending chills down HoroHoro's back.

Ren merely smirked and pushed the two inch book away from him and back towards Anna.

"Nope. YOU read it," he said without any hesitation.

Yoh and Horo both wondered how Ren could even stay so calm in this situation! Anna, the meanest ice queen ever was losing her patience! She was on the cliff of erupting! REALLY! If Yoh had been in Ren's shoes, he would have gotten a big mean slap by her now.

"YOU read it! That's an order! DO IT!" The blond haired teen wasn't fooling around. She pushed it towards her "partner" so hard, that it bumped into his hand, causing a little pain.

HoroHoro and Yoh were holding their breath, scared of what was about to happen next.

"No." Ren turned away and crossed his arms. Boy can he be stubborn.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Ok, now Anna was REALLY pissed off. And I mean REALLY.

"Ren, if you don't open up that book at once I'll-------"

**RIIIING!**

The four turned around, startled by the sudden noise. They realized that it was the school bell. The substitute got off the desk and put her newspaper down.

"Okay class, dismissal." she announced.

The whole class cheered everyone except Ren, Yoh, Horohoro, and Anna. Well, actually, everyone **BUT** Anna and Ren.

"Hold it!" the teacher called, silencing the cheering students in their tracks."I still need your summaries from that history book. Please put your papers on my desk on the way out."

Anna and Ren twitched. Uh-oh………….not what they wanted to happen. They both gaped at the unopened book.

"You guys are in trouble," they heard HoroHoro whisper as he and Yoh got up with their finished papers.

The blonde gulped.

"You explain to her about how YOU didn't follow my orders," she grumbled.

"As if! You were the one who was stubborn! YOU get us out of this mess!" Ren argued back.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

* * *

**Lol. No fluff just a stupid argument over a history book. I, myself don't like history so I used that as the "bad thing," you get what I mean? I don't know why but I don't like that subject. And if you're asking, yes, I like YohxAnna. But there is so many around so I thought I'd stick THIS little fic in here. Meh. . . was anyone OOC? Lol. Anyhoo, I think I've said enough. . . thank-you for reading anyways. Bye bye and have a nice day. **


End file.
